Secretos de Luna Llena
by DamonGirl
Summary: Es una historia basada en en los parámetros del cap Nº10 de la serie de televisión the vampire Diaries y un poco de los libros,Sinopsis:Una historia centrada en Elena y Damon,nuevos secretos por descubrir,y una nueva aventura que los mantiene unidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Propiedad:** Este fanfic esta orientado tomando como algún punto de referencia la mezcla de datos de los libros y el final del capitulo diez de la serie **The Vampire Diaries.** Los personajes y los puntos referidos a los libros son propiedad de **J.** , mientras que la nueva historia creada y los personajes inventados son propiedad **de Marga Ferrioli. **

**Relatado:** Fanfic dialogado en tercera persona. Y de vez en cuando en primera persona

**Dedicado**: Este Fanfic esta dedicado a una amiga que me hace sentir mejor en cada momento que me siento triste y siempre me da un motivo para sonreír , gracias Fabb!! ^^

* * *

_**Nuevo Rumbo **_

_Ese día __había sido demasiado complicado , cada minuto que pasaba Elena pensaba en la figura de Stefan despidiéndose para siempre de ella , y lo pero era que venia a su mente que ni siquiera se despediría, y aunque su amiga Bonnie le había dicho que el no seria capaz de marchar sin despedirse, Elena sabia que podía ser así , el quería su bien estar y si irse sin dejar señal alguna era la mejor forma a su punto de vista de que Elena no corriera riesgos , así lo haría , desaparecería , dejando vagos recuerdos en algunas personas, desagradables en otras y en Elena , un abismo , que cada segundo se iba agrandando ,iba dejando un rastro de amargura y dolor . Ya no volvería a ver aquellos ojos color esmeralda profundos , que con solo encontrarse con los de ella la hacían sentirse a salvo , la mantenían como en un refugio , en donde nada ,ni nadie la lastimaría , eso era, sin el se sentí a la deriva o liberada a un destino sin futuro…¿Por qué debe marchar?, se preguntaba una y mil veces , la repuesta … "Es por tu bien Elena , se que es complicado de entender" ,__** "Oh claro Stefan es complicado de entender , es imposible de entender" **__se repetía esas palabras durante todo el día. Luego de las clases mientras se despedía de sus compañeras y compañeros ,emprendió el retorno a su casa , alguien que mantuvo su mente ocupada todo el día sin poder ingresar una sola fecha de cuando fue la revolución francesa o por que era importante Napoleón , estaba allí con la serenidad que desprendía a cada momento de su existencia , Stefan._

_Tras una pequeña charla supo por que su presencia allí , "nuevos ataques" , pero Damon no estaba involucrado__, es mas él estaba ayudando en descubrí quien o quienes habían sido , no dijo mucho mas , pero a la noche todo cambiaría. Demasiadas horas transcurridas y para peor enterándose de algunas cosas que dejaban un poco mas incomodo el ambiente , Logan el ex de Jenna estaba en __el pueblo , y todo se había dado demasiado de golpe ahora Caroline estaba en peligro Logan era vampiro , "Y yo aquí esperando , los nervios me carcomen la cabeza".Elena se paseaba por los pasillos sin poder dejar de pensar en Caroline o en lo que estuviera sucediendo , el temor de algo malo invadía cada una de sus venas , como un veneno lento que invadía poco a poco todo su cuerpo, un minuto parecía una hora y las horas se extendían a infinitas. Miro hacia el techo intentando delimitar pensamientos , abandonar muchos otros , pero como una catarata que desciende bruscamente , la presencia nuevamente de Stefan la ahogo ._

_-¿Y Caroline?-pronuncio tras acercarse los mas rápido que sus pies le dejaron acompasar hacia Stefan_

_-Ella esta bien- comento con serenidad aparente Stefan mientras aquella tensión parecía volver a renacer , tras comentar a Elena lo que había pasado , esta se animo a decir_

_-Yo te llevo Stefan- su voz era algo decidida , no cambiaria lo dicho era mas que una propuesta una decisión firme que nada ni nadie quitaría de su mente, Stefan sonrío débilmente- Yo puedo ir solo- parecía que no entendía la postura de Elena o solo tomaba una posición evasiva sobre el hecho de estar demasiado tiempo juntos y todo complicara la partida inminente._

_-Lo se- contesto mas firme que nunca Elena y lo quedo mirando a los ojos como quien le dice no tienes otra opción , mejor vamos- Será agradable – fue lo único que se animo a decir Stefan sobre el asunto , el camino hacia la casa de Stefan fue increíblemente tenso , ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir demasiado por temor a equivocaciones sin sentido._

_Y dicho esto , estaban ya frente a la casa , palabras que perjudicaron la tensión haciéndola de imaginaria a real se hizo presente y Stefan emprendió prácticamente un plan huida del lugar , pero Elena , en milésimas de segundos tomo decisión , bien sabia ella que su vida no era complicada desde ahora sino desde siempre , tras la muerte de sus padres muchos caminos tuvieron que ser subsanados y no todos lo había hecho , y la razón por los que algunos si habían formado nuevos caminos era la existencia de una persona _

_-No te vayas…Stefan..Te Amo_

_Palabras que habían salido de una forma inimaginable , haciendo que el corazón de Stefan diera un vuelco y que lo había hecho reaccionar , de una forma que borro toda su nueva actitud , el la amaba mas que nada a pesar de los temores y a pesar de lo que era , el la amaba y mas allá del deseo que un vampiro podía tener por la sangre de un humano el , la deseaba de otra forma , jamás la lastimaría o pensaría siquiera en ello, el la amaba como a nadie en el mundo._

_Los besos y caricias , sellaban a cada paso las heridas que visiblemente se podían haber hecho el uno al otro por un día de decisiones duras , de repente el pensamiento de que ambos se separarían , había quedado como un sueño que solo te despiertas y solo era eso..un sueño… no era real no había pasado , ahora solo importaban ellos dos , juntos , y esta cura contra el dolor abrió el camino a la pasión , sin miedo a demostrar como eran cada uno , sin importan las diferencias de sus naturalezas , nada mas importaba , nada podía estropear ese momento nada ..o casi nada._

_Mientas Stefan daba a la búsqueda de un vaso de agua para Elena, esta recorría cada rincón de aquella habitación , él le había dicho que allí se quedan todos los recuerdos mas importantes aquellos que nunca debían ser olvidados , "un gran montón de recuerdos", la felicidad le invadía por completo y pensaba que nada podía alejar ese sentimiento . Velas que parecían desprender fragancias increíbles , pequeños retazos de recuerdo a cada rincón que descubría , una mesita llamo su atención , pero lo que mas capto la misma , un pequeño retrato , de un color marfil con una foto en ovalada forma , una mucha de tez cremosa , de castaño cabellos pequeña nariz y mirada definida , era…verse a ella misma en una vida pasada , aquello la dejo sin expresión por un momento , mas leyó la pequeña leyenda al pie de la foto "Katherine 1864"_

_Un sentimiento de ahogo y desesperación fue invadiendo poco a poco cada centímetro del cuerpo de Elena , mas las manos se volvieron toscamente torpes , pero aun así , la mente de Elena fue capaz de hacer lo inimaginable , tras ella abandono la habitación dejando el dije con la verbena que Stefan le había regalado ,este yacía simbólicamente sobre la foto de aquella chica que era increíblemente igual a Elena ._

_Conduciendo por la carretera sin saber que rumbo tomar , en la mente de Elena solo venia una y otra vez el doloroso recuerdo de aquel retrato , cualquier cosa podía haber pasado esa noche , nada la arruinaría , nada excepto ver tu rostro en una foto que ya tiene demasiado tiempo como para ser cierto , ¿Por qué? ¿a caso Stefan estaba con ella solo por el enorme parecido a su antigua novia? ¿a caso todo ese tiempo solo estaba segado por un pasado , fingiendo ver a Elena y en verdad viendo a Katherine en su rostro? , esos pensamientos apuñalaban el corazón de Elena a cada segundo luego de filtrarse por sus pensamientos , pero bruscamente algo la impacto , el auto dio varias vueltas y una vez que todo quedo en quietud , Elena se hallaba confusa , aterrorizada , pero que algo la envistió o..ella envistió algo. Intento inútilmente desabrochar el cinturón , mas el cuerpo parecía pesarle una tonelada ,sus movimientos parecían aletargados , y la cabeza le dolía demasiado , de seguro tendría roto algún hueso , porque el dolor incrementaba a cada segundo , , llevo sus manos nuevamente hacia el cinturón para fracasar nuevamente no encontraba la forma de desabrocharlo , mas la posición de estar colgada no era de las mejores, miro hacia fuera por la ventanilla del auto , lo que había golpeado parecía no moverse hasta que…el pánico se hizo presente , lo que había golpeado no solo estaba vivo sino que muy lentamente se incorporaba con movimientos increíblemente espasmódico , Elena llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca , intentando reprimir un primer grito , mientras la figura a lo lejos ya se incorporaba y ponía de pie , lo peor, se dirigía hacia ella y solo un ser era capaz de vivir tras un impacto a aquella velocidad , solo un ser , un ser que en segundo quebraría cada uno de sus huesos , un ser que ella seria un perfecto tentempié , un solo ser que ella conociera , un vampiro._

_Tras dilucidar el hecho el pánico , se hizo dueño de su mente , y cuerpo, intentar ahogar los gritos agónicos era imposible , mas grito como jamás había gritado , la valentía en ese momento había quedado muy lejana y las cosas pasadas , había quedado en __Standby__ nada importaba mientras la figura se acercaba mas y mas ._

_Desde su posición tenia a pocos centímetros a quien parecía tener un cuerpo robusto , de estatura ligeramente alta , y sus pasos a pesar de fuerte y demostrar firmeza parecían , coléricos y desafortunados a quien se cruzara a su frente , Elena seguía gritando , el pánico y el dolor que sentía recorrer cada nervio de su cuerpo seguía apoderándose de ella , tanto que termino desmayándose. Mientras Elena ya no era audible , aquel ser que estaba a un lado del auto invertido tendía a agacharse , pero un golpe seco y lo suficientemente fuerte como para advertir de que era derribado dejo a aquel fuera de combate , tendido nuevamente en el pavimento _

_-Si hay algo que detesto, a parte de los sermones de mi hermanito , es un bicho como tu…- la voz que ahora hablaba era segura , aterciopelada y con dejos de diversión a cada palabra mencionada , era mas allá de todo envolvente , y si estabas al punto de entrar en cólera de seguro oír esa voz podía empujar a muchos a sumirse en una rabia completa, mas muchas chicas caerían en sus redes tendidas invisiblemente a cada paso que se abriera , seductor, y sin problema de tomar acción en lo que fuera , Damon Salvatore ese era su nombre , la única persona capaz de cumplir con todas aquellas características y alguien que hasta el momento Elena , mantenía en observación , fuera cual fuera la situación, pero ahora estaba inconsciente y no era capaz de saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor .La criatura derribada , ahora que se disipaba un poco la neblina , tomaba forma , las facciones de aquel chico estaban claramente desfiguradas , no eran igual a quien lo había visto alguna , vez , eran mas grotescas de lo habitual , mas su boca parecía desencajar del lugar pero había mas…_

_-Maldito entupido ¿Qué crees que haces? – aquel desconocido se dirigió a __Damon de forma vulgar y sin prestarle demasiada alusión a quien le hablaba _

_-Oh Tyler ,Tyler, deja de hablar como niñito de cinco años , ¿Qué no tienes educación?- pregunto Damon con arrogancia. Una sonrisa de medio lado atravesó el rostro de Damon , haciendo que este se volviera mas destinado a la altanería. Poca o nada de atención ya le prestaba este a aquel muchacho de vocabulario tan inútil de recordar , para Damon ,Tyler era un simple lobito herido que no representaba mayor peligro .Mientras Tyler con aquel aspecto que parecía empeorar cada vez mas ,bajo la luna llena que teñía de reflejos color plata el oscuro firmamento , Damon se disponía a arrancar la puerta del auto de Elena , acto seguido a ello sacarla de aquel lugar , algo que Elena había intentado , era salir de allí pero sus intentos en vano fueron. Con razón había sucedido aquello , Elena yacía con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo mas su cuerpo adoptaba formas extrañas allí dentro , el olor a sangre impregnaba cada lugar del auto , algo que a Damon le hubiera resultado tentador , si no fuera Elena la que colgaba de aquella forma en escena que sus ojos captaban , bajo su único control la saco del auto con una delicadeza inimaginable , la cargo en brazos para luego sentarla a un lado del auto que aun permanecía dado vuelta, apoyo la espalda de ella con suavidad al auto y comenzó a inspeccionarla en busca de la herida que provocaba tanta sangre derramada , el rostro de Elena a pesar de que pudo haber sido peor a penas tenia unos raspones que decoraban una de sus mejillas y su frente , Damon llevo una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Elena , palpando detrás de su nuca con sumo cuidado casi se podría decir que aunque estuviera conciente ella jamás sentiría la mano de él._

_Damon suspiro aliviado al sentir que todo parecía estar en su lugar , por lo menos ningún golpe había sido certero en su cabeza , siguió bajando ahora inspeccionándola con su mirada , sin dejar de lado cada punto posible de una quebradura ,pero al termino de su inspección encontró la herida que buscaba._

_La pierna derecha de Elena se hallaba en un ángulo horrendo , totalmente fuera de lo normal, y claramente fracturada , para peor era una fractura que se dejaba ver , y la sangre no cesaba , mas el rostro y cuerpo de Elena comenzaba a palidecer y enfriarse por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida, Damon se vio envuelto en una escena demasiado repugnante incluso para el mismo , no era cualquier persona la que tenia frente a el con ese aspecto , y debía actuar rápidamente si quería salvarle , aunque de seguro luego de que despertase lo quisiera ver lo mas lejos posible y su primer frase fuera , "déjame en paz, vete de aquí , o ¿Dónde esta Stefan?" la ultima era certeramente la que mas le dolería , pero de igual forma la salvaría fuera cual fuera su reacción , siempre la salvaría. Tras sus pensamientos Damon había desviado el rostro de la herida de Elena , sus ojos se habían vuelto de un rojo intenso y sus facciones parecían mas letales, debajo de aquellos ojos que siempre permanecían penetrantes e intimidantes su piel se había vuelto amoratado , pero bajo su autocontrol absoluto , logro subsanar aquel ángulo extraño de la pierna de Elena , tan solo un quejido ahogado por el dolor que a la muchacha provoco el colocar el hueso en su lugar , fue lo que Damon percibió de ella, nada mas pues al instante volvió al estado inconsciente , con cuidado mientras mantenía una mano en la pierna de Elena con la otra desgarro su camisa, dejando al descubierto cada músculo de sus brazos y pecho , y formo algo lo mas parecido a una venda , que improvisada parecía cumplir muy bien su función puesto que el torniquete que hacia con ella paro la sangre que aun brotaba y dejo la pierna en la mejor posición que podía , sus manos estaban completamente llenas de sangre aquello no era demasiado bueno , su sed de la misma podía aumentar con tal brusquedad que seria incontrolable y con Elena frente a él quería evitar toda posibilidad de ese estado . Pero para suerte o desgracia , la concentración que Damon estaba logrando en una gota de sangre que pendía de sus dedos fue cortada bruscamente como quien corta la luz , así de improvisto fue el ataque de Tyler , el cual hizo que Damon fuera derribado , Tyler quien había por un momento quedado a un muy lejano plano de la percepción de Damon ahora estaba frente a Elena , de una forma inhumana , su cara estaba cubierta de un bello algo extenso y parejo , pero de igual forma , le daban un toque aterrador , y que solo en una película de terror se podía imaginar alguien , su ojos de un color pardo centellaban emanando oscuridad , su aliento era caliente y bañaba el rostro de Elena inconsciente , Damon se paro tan de golpe tomando a Tyler por el cuello asqueado de la actitud del inhumano muchacho , mas era una bestia y no una persona_

_-No te conviene hacerme enfadar , ¡vete de aquí!- las ultimas palabras de Damon fueron de una forma despectiva y frívola, pero sin perder la aparente tranquilidad que siempre lo envolvía , a no ser en algunas situaciones en las cuales todo se volvía algo diferente como aquel ataque a Bonnie el cual la furia asalto por completo a Damon , y que casi logra que la mate._

_Dio un empujón fuerte a Tyler haciendo que este casi perdiera la estabilidad _

_-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- pregunto por fin Tyler, Damon por poco le asalta la cólera y la incredulidad ante la pregunta , había dado la espalda al semi-humano que hacia aquella pregunta por lo que al oírle ladeo ligeramente el rostro mostrando una inexpresión total en el rostro a no ser porque poseía elevada con sutilidad y encanto una de las cejas - ¿Qué no sabes lo que eres?.. te suena … ¿Luna …aullido , lobo? – pregunto con cinismo aquello y dio vuelta la cara dejando a sus espaldas a la criatura ,Damon había aumentado su sonrisa tras ver por un segundo de soslayo el rostro de Tyler descomponerse en una mueca de angustia -¡Eso no existe!- grito enfurecido , Damon no soporto la risa que aquello le causo y soltó una carcajada que se clavaba como puñal al interlocutor –¡No es gracioso grandísimo idiota!-Tyler tras sus palabras abalanzo contra Damon pero este se giro muy a tiempo , con una perfecta sincronización y tomándole de los brazos hizo que este se doblegara – Óyeme muy bien – su voz era áspera junto al oído del atolondrado Tyler – Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir , tu familia se trae unos cuantos secretitos guardados , descúbrelos por ti mismo ,no soy ninguna niñera de lobos perdidos y deja de ser tan incoherente que me repugnas- Damon soltó sus brazos y le empujo por ultima vez , mostrando en su rostro desprecio , tras ello , se acerco a Elena , y tomándola con delicadeza en sus brazos se alejo de la carretera , dejando a su desdichada libertad a Tyler ._

_Realmente lo que menos le importaba era meterse en líos por un tonto que no sabia lo que pasaba en su vida , si alguien quería preocuparse por ese Tyler que lo hiciera su hermano , Damon no estaba dispuesto a intervenir en la vida de cada uno de los habitantes de __Mystic Falls, pero aun así cargaba a Elena , y le había salvado tal vez de una muerte segura , y la llevaba al lugar que consideraba mas seguro por el momento a menos que Elena le considerara amenaza , aunque la idea se le había formulado varias veces en la mente , pero ella no le odiaba estaba seguro que aunque ella lo negara muchas veces , su presencia no la incomodaba , no como ella quería aparentar , pero claro siempre estaba metido su hermanito del alma..-Stefan- su hermano intervenía bastante en su vida , y la verdad era que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos , y su hermano mas parecía un pastor dando sermones a cada segundo , "¿Qué por una vez en su vida?..stop ¿su vida?".. Damon tras aquel pensamientos bufo dejando salir una risa baja…"bueno como sea su vida o no su vida , ¿por una vez no podía aceptar lo que era?... allá él, siempre seria el hermano menor , debilucho y nada mas."_

_Había llegado a la casa donde últimamente se podía decir ... "¿como se dice ese lugar en el cual reincides mucho? mmm..... Ha!..si si.. ¡Hogar!"._

_Al entrar cerro la puerta tras él , y miro a sus lados , pensado que faltaba poco para que San Stefan pusiera el grito en el cielo y lo peor que pensara que había sido el quien la había atacado "¿A quien se le ocurriría?", arqueo una ceja por el espantoso silencio desacostumbrado del lugar ", eso…no era normal", dio un vistazo de reojo a Elena la cual respiraba parsimoniosa y tranquilamente en sus brazos , no podía ocultar las extrañas sensaciones que aquella escena le provocaba. _

_-¡Oh hermanito..ya llegue!- su tono de voz era divertido aunque la situación no tenia nada de ello , pero valía probar , llamar la atención del romeo de aquella forma , quien se sorprendió fue el mismo , nada …absolutamente nada , observo el techo como si Stefan pudiera estar allí , luego los rincones , examino todo con detalle , Nada…_

_Negó con la cabeza pero ese no era asunto primordial ahora debí dejar a Elena en un lugar mas cómodo que sus brazos, la llevo hacia el cuarto de Stefan y fue soltando su cuerpo suavemente sobre la cama , y tras dejarla , la observo por unos cuantos minutos, el rostro de Elena permanecía pálido aun , los rasguños en su rostro se habían opacado un poco , la pierna , parecía haber parado de sangrar ,Damon se concentro en observar el rostro de Elena , "Increíble", las similitudes eran tantas y las diferencias mas aun , a pesar de lo parecidas que podían ser Elena y __Katherine , el parecido solo terminaba en su aspecto porque en lo que su personalidad respectaba , eran diferentes por completo , y nadie se atrevería a compararlas de iguales. De cualquier forma no dejaba de ser increíble lo que sus ojos captaban , "¿la historia se repetiría? ¿Hasta que punto?"._

_Se dejo caer sobre un sofá y aun permaneció a un lado de Elena mientras esta parecía dormir profundamente , ahora el rostro de Damon se limitaba a una expresión delicada , no sonreía , pero su seriedad no era hiriente , se quedo por largas horas en aquel estado , sin poder cerrar los ojos , observando a la chica que estaba en la cama y dejando que esta descansara , de vez en cuando se asomaba a la ventana , lo bueno , Elena recuperaba su respiración acompasada y sus tonalidades rosa pálido en su piel volvía , claro síntoma de mejoría , lo extraño "¿Dónde estaba su hermano?"_

* * *

_Usos_

_[""] Para representar pensamientos de los personajes_

_[ - ]Dialogo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desconcierto **_

_Por qui__nta o sexta vez Damon había estado observando el paisaje que brindaba la alta habitación de Stefan por aquella ventana, aun la oscuridad de la noche permanecía con insistencia , y la luna parecía brillar cada vez mas ,ladeo la cabeza un poco , de forma sutil mirando aquel disco plateado que marcaba el firmamento , y recordó a Tyler, "mmm…¿extraño?...¿Que pasa con este día?", muchas cosas se iban planteado en la mente de Damon , mientras miraba por aquella ventana , aun la idea de poder encontrar otra forma de desatar el secreto de la tumba bajo la iglesia seguía presente , cerro los ojos un momento tragando saliva de forma forzada , ya estaba sintiendo la necesidad de beber sangre , por lo que ante cualquier decisión , tenia que optar en perder el control y atacar la primer presa sin importar quien fuera , ante aquello giro levemente la cabeza observando por encima de su hombro a Elena y frunció los labios , negando , la otra opción, dejarla sola e ir a saciar la sed que ya podía sentirse como fuego en el interior de Damon , certeramente eso es lo que haría ._

_Abrió__ la ventana del cuarto dejándola con una ranura la cual podría atravesar , cualquier animal no muy grande no muy chico …en el preciso momento un chillido agudo y a la vez afónico se escucho , un cuervo salía volando por la ventana en dirección a un bosque cercano el cual daba a una carretera._

_Mientras ,Elena aun permanecía inconciente aunque ya su respiración era normal , y el color de su piel irradiaba mejoría, sus ojos comenzaron ha hacer tímidos movimientos , poco después los entorno con pesados movimientos , parecía que una simple acción de abrir los ojos le fuera totalmente tortuoso y complicado , mas era doloroso , su visión aun no le permitía identificar donde estaba , tanteo con las manos a su costado para darse cuanta de que ya no estaba en el auto "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" comenzó a rememorar mientras pasaba una de sus manos en su cara , la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y sentía resequedad en la boca , mas el dolor se extendía por su pierna , quiso incorporarse en la cama pero no pudo , se sentía débil ._

_Tomo su tiempo , unos quince__ minutos en poder abrir por completo sus ojos , ahora viendo y captando donde se hallaba, se sintió confundida y avasallada por mil recuerdos que se clavaban como cuando el cristal de una ventana estalla y tu eres el objetivo de cada cristal roto , ahora pudo por fin sentarse en al cama y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos , recordando... " Accidente, atropelle una persona ,me asuste…¿Por qué me asuste?...no fue solo un susto , fue …¿Pánico?"… la respiración de Elena se agito y giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación._

_-¿Stefan?- pregunto con el timbre de voz que le salio , entre agitado y aun débil, un suspiro seco y ahogado se escucho de la dirección contraria a la que Elena concentraba su atención , y el cual hizo que girara la cabeza nuevamente ahora hacia la ventana la cual seguía entornada , por un momento antes de fijar su mirada en el autor del suspiro , se sintió con un extraño pánico , un segundo después observaba a Damon el cual se apoyaba a un lado de la ventana contra la pared. Elena cada vez entendía menos , no recordaba las cosas claramente de seguro se había golpeado la cabeza , también venia a su mente una persona que caminaba en su dirección "¿la persona que atropelle viva?" ,la mirada de ella estaba en dirección a Damon pero claramente no lo miraba , estaba en una especie de Shock ._

_Damon la observo entrecerrando los ojos y inclino la cabeza hacia un costado , parecía mas confundida de lo que podía imaginar que quedaría luego de perder tanta sangre , pero si , podía ser , de hecho había sido una gran cantidad de sangre que ella había perdido , lo que lo llevo a bajar la mirada hacia el mismo , y percatarse de que aun no llevaba camisa puesta , rodó los ojos y sin aun dirigir palabra a Elena reviso el armario de Stefan encontrando una camisa negra y colocándosela , sonrío de medio lado sin darse cuanta …" ¡Ja!... perfecto como no podía ser de otra forma" pensó divertidamente y giro nuevamente hacia Elena ahora con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios_

_-Si buscas a Stefan no tengo idea de donde esta … como tampoco tengo idea de que paso …¿esta noche?...-claramente Damon intuía algo pero no quería decir nada , la idea le daba repudio a él mismo , y el pasado podía venir tan agobiante como en un momento fue vivido. Llevo una mano a su nuca , intentando dilucidar en que estaba pensando Elena , y concentrando su atención en algo…"Un momento…Elena , cadenita, dije , no dije …¿no dije?¿no verbena?" , frunció el entrecejo ante tan maravilloso descubrimiento._

_-¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿y que fue lo que paso Damon?- la voz de Elena quebró la representación grafica que significaba el descubrimiento que había hecho , y enarco una ceja al darse cuenta que tan frías preguntas se dirigían a él._

_-¿Qué paso?... digamos que tuviste un accidente … pero..¿que hacías tu conduciendo a esas horas …sola?...- la expresión de Elena cambio dramáticamente y cambio la orientación de su mirada hacia la mesa que aun poseía la foto que todo había cambiado esa noche, Damon mientras tanto la miro y luego siguió la mirada de Elena hacia el punto que fijaba su concentración , y encontrándose con lo mismo que ella miraba , sonrío , dejando escapar algo así como un suspiro de satisfacción , no sabia exactamente por que lo había hecho , pero el solo pensar en que ese retrato había provocado ..algo… entre Stefan y Elena , le marcaba algo de aquella satisfacción , de todas formas siempre existían maneras de molestar un poco a su hermano…_

_-Oh… ya veo… así que mi hermanito no había mostrado el rostro de su ex novia ¿ha? –dejo escapar un sonido de su boca como marcando lo que no fue dicho con palabras "Error" – Supongo que no fue un lindo descubrimiento – lo dicho por Damon iba acompañado de un sin fin de movimientos , entre estos , algunas elevadas de ceja y negaciones que mas parecían con ironía hacia Stefan que a Elena , de hecho justamente la ironía no era hacia ella sino hacia el asunto " ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado su hermano?"- Ha… por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? … yo te traje aquí , al encontrarte en el auto …ya sabes…- dichas estas ultimas palabras Damon se encontraba tendido a un lado de Elena en la cama , la observaba desde atrás y sonrío ampliamente , muchas veces los pensamientos y actitudes de Damon eran enigmáticos , y empujaban a tratar de investigar en lo que pensaba , eso era algunas de las cosas que recapacitaba Elena , no se sentía demasiado bien con la presencia de él en la misma habitación que ella , pero no tenia las fuerzas para salir del lugar así como así , solo que un poco el temor pudo aumentar cuando se dio cuenta de algo mas, no llevaba verbena consigo , era un objetivo fácil si Damon quería manipular su mente , ella no se daría por enterada hasta momento después de que volviera su conciencia sobre ella misma, en ese momento las manos le temblaron casi imperceptiblemente_

_-Deb__o irme …- sentencio sin razonar Elena , todo lo que antes había pensado , se anulo por completo , fue como si el pánico de ser un objetivo fácil le hubiera quitado todo razonamiento lógico , prácticamente salto de la cama , pero hasta ese momento y fue casi demasiado tonto , no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de su pierna , al tocar a penas el piso , el dolor corrió por todo su cuerpo como corriente y tras un grito agudo se hubiera desplomado en el suelo , si no fuera porque Damon con su velocidad sobrehumana , la atajo prácticamente al instante _

_-No digas mas tonterías , si quieres ayuda , no te queda otra que confiar en mi , puesto que no hay nadie mas cerca para estar a tu lado , nadie sabe ni lo que te ocurrió y aun es demasiado de noche para que andes por ahí , y menos en el estado en que estas – seco , arrogante y repugnante a la vez, fue de la manera que sonó el discurso de Damon a Elena , no conseguía conciliar idea buena sobre el , sentía un odio creciente hacia Damon mientras este le hablaba , mas que Stefan no estuviera ni cerca le daba mala espina - ¿Dónde esta Stefan?- pregunto seria y evitando mirar a los ojos a Damon, este la volvió a dejar sobre la cama , y rió irónicamente y de la misma forma la respuesta fue acompasada con movimientos gráciles y repelentes ante el hecho – Te lo repito ...una sola vez mas – Damon se puso frente a Elena , elevando la mirada de esta , con un dedo en su mentón y ahora mirándola fijamente a los ojos – No tengo idea de donde esta, ¿crees que tengo que ver con todo lo que el pasa a Stefan?- arqueo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado , aun manteniendo muy fija la mirada en los ojos de Elena – N..no- esta titubeo ante su respuesta , mas la cercanía de sus rostros le causaba inquietud y la mirada de Damon era demasiado intensa como para soportarla , en vano pero intentándolo a cada instante , quería desviar su vista de él , pero no lo conseguía, Damon por su parte evitaba que esta desviara la misma , podía leer en sus ojos el temor que aquella cercanía causaba en Elena, por parte aquello le agradaba , por otro lado "¿Por qué sentirle miedo o repugnancia?" – No puedes evitarlo- dijo por fin Damon pasando su mano desde el mentón de Elena hacia la mejilla – Tenemos mas en común tu y yo , que tu con Stefan , el tiempo me dará la razón , ya veras – taras decir aquello Elena hizo un movimiento brusco , desviando , la mano de Damon y alejando su rostro por completo de él – Me das asco… mantente alejado de mi- si hubiera sido otro momento Elena estaba segura que diría que amaba a Stefan , pero dando que aun sentía un doloroso recuerdo a lo que había visto momentos antes esas palabras quedaron ausentes , una puerta abierta a los pensamientos de Damon , y la sonrisa que surcaba todo su rostro , aquello le causo mas fastidio a Elena , de lo que jamás pudo imaginar , Damon era a pesar de todo , una persona que resultaba atrayente , eso era innegable , pero así como atrayente era peligroso , y no pensaba dos veces si tenia que matar a alguien para llegar a lo que quería, decidido , terco, arrogante , toda meta que se planteara la cumpliría sin importar el como llegaría a ello , eso hizo que Elena sintiera como se le congelaba la sangre , eran características que la podían describir tan bien a ella que daba un enorme miedo , ella también cuando se decidía a llegar a una meta jamás la dejaba hasta obtenerla , Decidida y terca a no mas poder._

_-¿Ves? Te lo dije – las palabras de Damon hicieron que Elena clavara su mirada con resentimiento en Damon – No veo nada, no se de que hablas , y nunca vamos a estar juntos , tu y yo no existe en conexión- esa fue la respuesta de Elena, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la cama , con una inexpresión absoluta en la mirada , y __dirigiéndola hacia su pierna que permanecía vendada con la camisa que Damon tenia aquella noche en primera instancia-Gracias…- las palabras podían ser tan contradictorias de un momento a otro , pero lo cierto era que al juzgar por los hechos si no fuera por él , ella podría correr riesgo de muerte , y fuera como fuera él la había salvado ,eso era algo que no dejaba de sorprender "¿Ganaba algo en salvarla?"_

_Damon __sonrío con sus típicos gestos , autosuficientes y engalanadores -__Prego__, bella, como el apellido Salvatore… "Salvador"- Damon se dirigió a la ventana y la cerro puesto que las cortinas ondeaban y las ultimas horas de noche se hacían sentir mas frescas – Deberías dormir… prometo estar vigilando tus sueño… __Buona notte, ragazza __dolce__ – le guiño un ojo pero antes de que Elena reaccionara a decir ni siquiera algo o hacer algún movimiento , Damon desaparecía cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de él._


	3. Chapter 3

**Acercamiento peligroso**

Elena tras el desparecer Damon por la puerta tuvo que contener toda su furia, mordió su labio inconscientemente de forma furibunda , y cerro ambas manos que las había dejado descansar a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus puños ahora estaban cerrados con tanta vehemencia que incluso la piel estaba demasiado tensionada.

Comenzó a respirar tan agitadamente que desprendía rabia por los poros , pero a todo esto no sabia si la rabia era contra Damon o contra Stefan . Se vio tentada a levantarse de la cama e ir por aquella foto sobre la mesa , tentada a convertirla en un millón de retazos imposible de volver a juntar , desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, y todavía Damon venia con su coqueteo inservible ella no caería en sus redes , ella jamás podría amar a Damon, jamás.

Aquellas palabras las repetía una y otra vez , mientras tanto sus manos fueron aflojando la tensión , sus labios de la misma forma fueron perdiendo rabia , pero a diferencia de sus manos que no tenían daño , había sido tanta la presión de sus dientes contra la piel suave y tersa de los labios de Elena que se había lastimado , un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por los labios de esta , suspiro cansinamente , y miro sobre la mesa de noche , sobre esta , había una lámpara , un lápiz , y algunos papeles , pero ningún pañuelo , se movió con cuidado de no sacar de la posición su pierna , y tanteo el cajón robusto de la mesita de noche hecha de un Ebano muy resistente, decorado con sus delicadas líneas mas oscuras , típicos nudos de las maderas se podían deslumbrar en aquel finamente tallado mueble, dentro de ese cajón , había muchas cosas , un reloj, una cajita de madera y un diario , uno como el que utilizaba Elena para escribir pero este era de diferente color , de tapas negras , con una cinta que enlazaba ambas tapas cerrándolo , se tentó en tomar aquel descubrimiento , pero su inspiración fue cortada cuando una gota de sangre proveniente de sus labios callo sin mas sobre la cubierta de este , enseguida atino a llevar su mano hacia la zona que tenia lastimada , tras eso pudo encontrar una cajita de pañuelos descartables , tomo uno y lo coloco sobre su labio impidiendo que saliera mas sangre, cerro aquel cajón de muy malas ganas , ya el estar allí la volvía loca , pero no podía pararse sobre la pierna como la tenia.

Mientras adoptaba una forma mas estirada sobre la cama , con movimientos lentos , sintió el chirriar de las escaleras , bufo nuevamente enojada , no quería ver a Damon , su presencia le daba rabia , mas no le gustaba , se sentía constantemente asechada , aunque no le tenia miedo , solo …-Mantente lejos Damon…- grito enfurruñada cuando la puerta se abría.

-Elena , Elena , ¿por que tan enojada con este humilde servidor?.. no te he hecho absolutamente nada…- comento Damon con una sonrisa de medio lado, ya típica en su rostro , por primera vez este encontró a su agasajada mirándole fijo de una forma diferente , frunció el seño y ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado pero evitando perder contacto visual con aquellos perfectos ojos castaños casi negros que lo miraban de tan inquietante forma, inquietante si fuera cualquier amiguito de ella , pero a quien miraba no era cualquiera. Bajo su mirada desde los ojos de Elena a sus labios ensangrentados .

Siguió sonriente como quien gana una batalla y no puede ocultar el regocijo de alegría que sentía por dentro, Damon se sentía victorioso, mas se animo a acercarse nuevamente a Elena y se sentó en el borde de la cama , pero Elena salio de aquel trance y dejo de mirar fijamente a Damon para desviar rápidamente su mirada de la suya, sabia que si lo miraba a los ojos correría el riesgo de ser controlada mientras tanto, si no lo hacia , mantendría su auto- control y él no podría hacerle nada, nada de controlarla claro estaba , pero tenia la certeza por otro lado de que el no tomaría de su sangre , no a la fuerza…"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tampoco la tendrá por que yo se la brinde" aquellas palabras sonaron por momentos tan falsas que sus propios pensamientos la aturdieron

-¿Elena?... Regazza dolce– Damon lo hacia a propósito , intentaba a cada momento insinuar , o como mínimo molestar a Elena , el hecho de esto , era que le fascinaba jugar con la gente de vez en cuando , lo hacia con la gente mas allegada a él mismo , quien no podía ser otro que Stefan , su hermano era un blanco perfecto cuando estaba aburrido , mas cuando se ponía en el punto de ser mártir , y salvador de todo el pueblucho.

-Te dije que me dejaras sola… - insistió Elena con aquello de mantener alejado a Damon , este no pudo evitar soltar un gesto totalmente auto suficiente y negó ligeramente , con gracia incluso , la cabeza – Tu no quieres que me vaya , pretendes bajo esas formas ofensivas , dar a que no te gusta mi presencia , pero- paro de hablar para poner un dedo sobre su mentón de forma elegante , aquello le daba un aspecto mas refinado , acompañado de aquellas líneas que intensificaban su rostro , aquellos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa de medio lado , y sus ojos claros , todo un contexto atrapante realmente , Elena se perdió en esos detalles , hasta darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – Si es lo que quiero , no tienes idea de lo que hablas Damon , por favor vete de aquí- nuevamente repitió , no paraba de negar la presencia de Damon , este siguió en aquella posición ahora acercándose de forma intimidante hacia el rostro de Elena , prácticamente centímetros era lo que separaba su rostro del de la joven .

Los ojos de Damon miraban los labios de Elena , esta a su vez corto su respiración por un momento no tenia como escapar de aquella embarazosa posición , Damon estaba demasiado cerca y su movilidad estaba anulada por completo , no tenia escapatoria , lo ultimo comenzó a aterrorizarla , y aunque intentaba evadir las miradas , se percato de que este no miraba sus ojos , sino sus labios , trago saliva de forma forzosa , Elena sentía como el cuerpo estaba a punto de perder una batalla inútil – Ves como no quieres que me aleje , es fácil deducirlo – al hablar Damon , el delicado aliento de este golpeaba sutilmente los labios de Elena , pero a pesar de ese provocante e increíble acercamiento , Damon no rozo ni por un segundo los labios de ella , solo se mantuvo a una perfecta sincronización , alejados , pero tan cercanos .

Ahora sin perder su posición Damon comenzó a subir su mirada , paso de aquellos labios que poseían una forma fascinante los cuales intento no perderse por mas de un minuto el labio superior era una delgada línea , mientras el de abajo era un poco mas carnoso , de un rosa hermoso, delicado , siguió subiendo su mirada , no quería tampoco él ceder ante lo que estaba pensando.

En el acenso que parecía durar una eternidad , paso por su pequeña nariz ,sus mejillas , aquella piel cremosa que caracterizaba a Elena , podía ablandar a cualquiera , incluso Damon se sentía algo mas vulnerable de lo que podía imaginarse. Un sentimiento que no le gustaba , pero no le dejaba de agradar , viendo con quien se estaba sintiendo vulnerable , era algo excitante si se veía de esa forma , ¿el cazador a punto de ceder ante su presa?.."interesante"

Mientras aquello ocurría en Damon , Elena estaba algo así como petrificada, intentaba no respirar ni aunque se estuviera muriendo de asfixia , no era una situación para nada cómoda , y ¿si en ese preciso instante llegaba Stefan?, ¿Qué pensaría , diría, o haría?... estaba enojada pero no para pelearse por culpa de Damon con él ya bastante tenia con el pasado de Stefan Salvatore , como para preocuparse del segundo Salvatore , el cual estaba frente a ella, el cual era una persona que de las mayorías de las veces provocaba , entre muchas cosas, desagrado en su vocabulario empleado , no por que fuera descortés , sino por que Elena se sentía que constantemente estaba siendo avasallada por alguna que otra ironía de parte de él , solo por el hecho de estar con su hermano , o tal vez por que le era divertido estar a su lado e intentar que cambiara la forma de ver a Stefan , solo quería aprovechar cada situación para sacar provecho , pero…¿Qué ganaba él con salvarla aquella noche?, ¿Qué era lo que le había impulsado no beber su sangre mientras estaba inconciente en el auto?... o aun mayor ¿que era lo que lo estaba deteniendo ahora mismo de acercársele mas?...posiblemente fuera divertido para él, pensar que dentro de minutos Stefan abriera la puerta y los encontrara así , a milímetros uno del otro , eso podría complicar tanto , pero no podía alejarse de Damon , mas si se movía de seguro rozaría la pierna herida con algo y le dolería demasiado ¿Qué podía hacer?...

Tras la formulación continua de preguntas , Elena había mantenido la mirada baja , pero en el momento en que Damon iba subiendo poco a poco su mirada ella , comenzó a sentir una tensión que se clavaba en el pecho cada vez mas fuerte , no era miedo, no era furia , no sabia como definirlo , ahora elevando a penas un poco la mirada , comenzó a mirar los labios de Damon , no se detuvo mucho ,sintió que dentro de poco esa boca que estaba levemente abierta , y que parecía no darse cuenta que toda su respiración leve iba a parar en los labios de Elena, de allí mismo saldrían pronto unos colmillos perlas preparados para ir directo a su garganta. Siguió subiendo casi a la misma lentitud y mismo tiempo que Damon , pasando por cada parte del rostro de quien tenia frente a ella , eran hermanos pero que diferentes podían ser uno del otro , solo que ambos eran de los mas guapos , no tenían imperfecciones , sus rostros , sus ojos , sus labios , y su cuerpo en general eran una figura calculadamente perfecta , sincronizada con cada movimiento , eran perfectos , ¿pero cual era mas lindo? Esa pregunta ciertamente no era ella la que la formulaba ¿o si?

Elena no aguanto un solo segundo mas la respiración y soltó todo el aire contenido, solo que este no se disperso a libre albedrío sino que fue directo al rostro de Damon , este trago saliva dificultosamente , y cerro los ojos con parsimonia ,para luego abrirlos nuevamente , un débil color rojizo corrió por los ojos de él pero no permaneció mucho tiempo, la seriedad que mantenía Damon en ese momento era escalofriante, tanto que a Elena se le congelo la sangre.

Ahora miraba fijamente a los ojos a Elena sin aparente reacción

-Bésame…- dijo en un susurro cercano a los labios de Elena , ya había ocurrido una oportunidad parecida a esta pero en aquel caso Elena tenia Verbena en su poder , y el control mental de Damon no había servido , ahora la situación era muy distinta , Elena que parecía caer en un trance se movió milimétricamente hacia Damon , casi rozando sus labios con los de él , Damon intento sonreír ligeramente pero sin conseguirlo , se quedo allí viendo como Elena se acercaba tan suave y delicadamente para obedecer aquella orden

-Bésame …-volvió a repetir …


	4. Chapter 4

**Sucesos**

Elena siguió obedeciendo al mandato de Damon , mientras se iba acercando tan lentamente hasta posar sus labios y comenzar un profundo , beso. Una frescura delicada ingreso por sus labios , y recorrió todo sus cuerpo , se extendía sin saber por que , se sentía extraña mas no tenia idea de donde estaba . En su mente solo había un sensible sentimiento de deseo , pero aquel extraño sueño fue interrumpido, Damon , emitía un sonido áspero y margo proveniente de su garganta , Elena abrió los ojos de golpe sobresaltándose tanto que incluso casi se tiraba hacia atrás olvidándose de lo mal herida que estaba. Damon mantenía la mono entre los labios de Elena y los suyos propios , increíblemente mantenía los ojos cerrados y había apoyado sus frente en su propia mano mientras los labios de Elena creían que besaban los de Damon ,en realidad aquel fresco era proporcionado por los dedos de él. Elena quedo con los ojos tan abiertos e incrédula , "no puede ser , pero…¿Por qué?" muchas ,demasiadas , preguntas con el mismo fin se formulaban en la mente de Elena , Damon no daba señal de vida , y aunque bien Elena pudo retirar sus labios de la mano de el no lo hizo.

-Será mejor que duermas- dije serio , seco , sin expresión en la voz , era mas una orden que una proposición , Damon había dado señal de vida pero no daba oportunidad para preguntar por que no la había besado.

Elena respiro hondo intentando saber que había pasado , Damon mientras tanto no dirigió la mirada hacia ella, quien sabe lo que en este momento pasaría por la mente de el , nadie lo sabría . Así como dijo aquello se paro y bajo una caminata lenta se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir mas nada y volvió a desaparecer por el umbral ahora había dejado la puerta abierta , pero …ambos sabían que no se iban a ver hasta la mañana.

El trinar de las aves diurnas comenzó a hacerse presente lentamente , un primer signo de que ya era de día , mas el segundo signo mas importante entraba sigiloso y tímido por la ventana , el astro rey comenzaba a dar su tibio calor a las primeras horas de una mañana de cielo azul turquesa. Elena estaba dormida profundamente, casi agotada por completo , sin ánimos de que despertase en muy poco tiempo. Una ligera brisa corrió por las mejillas de ella , mientras se daba vuelta en la cama , al ubicar su cabeza de forma contraria a donde miraba, un aroma particular comenzó a invadir su nariz.

Un aroma , dulce , embriagante , delicado a su vez , algo así como un dulce pero que contenía un toque de exótico , mas el aroma recordaba a un perfume muy bien conservado , ¿una flor?, tras aquello Elena intentó abrir los ojos , y dado que los rayos de sol que invadían el cuarto, ya que la ventana le daba el acceso , ella tubo la acción instintiva de tapar sus ojos con el brazo , el aroma dulzón seguía invadiendo su olfato . Poco a poco fue acomodando su visión a la luz matinal, y pronto ya podía ver todo con claridad, todo lo que la rodeaba.

A su costado permanecía una bandeja pertinentemente decorada con dos flores de blancos pétalos y de hojas con verde intenso , bellas , tan bellas y deliciosas-Jazmines- No eran cualquier jazmín , no eran los pequeños que parecían un arbusto que trepaba y tenia delgadas ramas , eran Jazmines que florecían en algo así parecido a un pequeño arbolito , eran mas grandes que el jazmín común , ciertamente mucho mas grandes , estos eran increíbles uno de ellos permanecía como una rosa cuando su pimpollo aun no abre el otro en cambio , estaba ya con todo su esplendor , y era el que mas perfumaba la habitación , se sentía como embriagada por aquel aroma , en la bandeja había también una taza de café y unas tostadas , cuidadosamente ordenadas .

Miro hacia toda la habitación, ni Damon , ni Stefan, ¿estaría sola?, sin pensar mas nada se sentó en la cama y tomo aquella bandeja , comenzó a tomar un poco de café , cuando sintió el timbre de la puerta principal , se quedo en silencio con la taza entre las manos , escuchando con atención por si percibía alguna voz conocida.

-Damon – Una voz femenina pronunciaba aquel nombre Elena saco conclusión que las cosas seguían como anoche, nada había cambiado esa la preocupaba mas aun , se sintió un silencio increíble , y luego un ruido seco y delicado a su vez –la puerta había cerrado-Sheriff …¿Qué ocurre?- Damon sabia que otro ataque se había perpetuado , Elena por primera vez presenciaba u oía esta clase de conversaciones- A habido otro ataque- un silencio mas profundo y algunos pasos se oyeron – ¿Mas de lo mismo?- aquella pregunta fue respondida con un No certero- En absoluto , haya algo mas extraño, la sangre fue drenada del cuerpo de la victima , pero en este también se encontraron marcas- Damon enarco una ceja ¿Qué era lo que tenia de diferente?.. los vampiros dejaban marcas, la Sheriff prosiguió- Garras , fue desgarrado su antebrazo por completo , parecen las de un – no pudo terminar la oración cuando Damon interrumpió - ¿De un lobo?- nuevamente silencio , Elena se estaba desesperando por salir de aquella cama y saber lo que ocurría , no encontraba solución lógica que tenia que ver un lobo en todo el asunto de los vampiros , no tenia ni las mas pálida idea.- Si..al parecer un lobo ataco luego de la muerte de la victima , aunque no estamos seguros , aun no esta la autopsia- Damon volvió a fruncir el ceño , se hallaba desconcertado por completo , luego de esto , nuevamente la puerta se sintió abrir y volvió a cerrar , la Sheriff estaba ya fuera de la casa , y Damon no se oía , Elena permanecía escuchando , agudizando su oído , pero así mismo anulando los demás sentidos , por lo cual cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrí de imprevisto , propino un grito apagado

-¿Qué demonios…- no termino la pregunta , Damon fijo su mirada en ella y luego negó con la cabeza , sabia que ella había escuchado todo y no podría ocultarle demasiado- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Elena apresurada contesto – Bien ¿Para que vino la Sheriff aquí?- Damon hizo caso omiso a la pregunta – ¿T e duele mucho la pierna?- Elena enarco una ceja no le gusta el juego evasivo – No …Damon la Sheriff- Siguió haciendo caso omiso y se sentó en una silla que quedaba a un costado de la ventana , coloco su manos en el mentón y el codo en el posa brazo quedando con la mirada perdida hacia el exterior , sin prestar atención a Elena , esta bufo desconcertada , no le gustaba que no respondieran a sus preguntas – No se nada aun de Stefan- comente aun perdido Damon – Elena volvió la mirada hacia el- Tal vez la Sheriff tenga algo que ver con Stefan – propino como respuesta – No- contesto Damon , y bajo la mirada para luego volver a observar a Elena , esta poseía un aspecto enmarañado , y bien se le podía atribuir por su cabello que daba un sin fin de vueltas dando a lo que parecía un nido que podría albergar un ave – Creo que será mejor que te ayude a arreglarte – comento mientras soltaba un ultimo suspiro y se levantaba de la silla , para tomar un cepillo que estaba sobre la mesa donde el retrato se hallaba también .

Un cepillo de finos colores oro y plata , con pequeños labrados , antiguos , Damon se acerco a Elena un poco incomodo por los recuerdos de la noche anterior , no sabia si Elena dejaría llevar a cabo la idea o le iba a propinar una puñetazo .

Ella al contrario , lo observo acercarse , dejando un lugar detrás de ella , para que Damon , pudiera peinar su cabello , no sabia por que derepente sentía confianza en el , sabiendo que bien podría matarle , pero si no lo había hecho la noche anterior ahora no lo haría. Tras un momento de lucha aparente con el cabello de Elena , Damon pudo desenredarlo, propino una media sonrisa de satisfacción , mientras seguía peinando el sedoso cabello de Elena, su dulce aroma lo embriagaba , pero no podía acercarse , no era como cualquier chica a la que hipnotizaría con su galantería , era…diferente , Elena se había ganado el eterno respeto de Damon , "el hermano malvado".

Mientras Damon seguía cepillando ya el lacio pelo de Elena , con un brillo impecable , esta se dio cuenta de que podía mover su pierna sin dolor alguno ,llevo sus dedos hacia su rodilla –un lugar bastante cerca de donde había estado quebrado- y con miedo presiono la zona , preparada para gritar se llevo una gran sorpresa- no dolía- quedo sobresaltada con el hallazgo- Damon…¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto aquello dando por certero que había bebido su sangre , de otra forma no habría curación , tan rápida menos , de una quebradura- Es obvia la respuesta- Elena se dio vuelta , cruzando la mirada con Damon – No …no es obvia – este sonrío de medio lado , haciendo que sus perlados y perfectos dientes salieran a relucir –Creo que ahora puedes volver a tu casa- comento aun sonriente , nuevamente con aquella pose de triunfador, Elena suspiro pesadamente y asintió, aunque se quedo en el mismo lugar , fue como que su mente recepcionar la idea pero su cuerpo no actuara- Damon…¿me prometes algo?-pregunto con un toque de indecisión en sus palabras, Damon mordió su labio inferior, intuía que se relacionaba con su hermano – Adelante- fue su contestación evitando adivinar cualquier cosa- Prométeme que me ayudaras a encontrar a Stefan-la voz de Elena ahora había sonado firme y decidida, Damon asintió , y tras ello , ambos se pararon de la cama , sin perder una visión perfecta de cada uno .Damon salio de la habitación , dejando que Elena se arreglara para irse , tras unos diez minutos , esta descendió , él se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando advirtió su presencia , giro levemente su cabeza y una sonrisa de medio lado estaba allí discretamente en sus labios- Nos vemos pronto Elena – musito tranquilamente , Elena asintió un poco nerviosa y se dirigió a la puerta , cuando estaba saliendo , dio un ultimo vistazo a Damon y cerro la puerta tras ella , dirigiéndose a su casa.

Eran las doce de la noche cuando un golpe estrepitoso hizo ceder la puerta de la casa Salvatore , Damon salio de la mismísima nada , y observaba al individuo que había ingresado al lugar , sonrío de forma irónica y perspicaz - ¿Vienes por la revancha o que?-pregunto con cinismo


	5. Chapter 5

**Visitas inesperadas**

-no te creas gran cosa imbécil –

dijo Tyler con una voz burlona , mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Damon ,a diferencia de la noche del accidente ahora Tyler estaba en su forma humana , tan común y corriente, como aburrida

- Uhhh!!! Y yo que pensaba que me divertiría esta noche- siguió con el tonito irónico Damon , Tyler propino un gruñido bastante austero , Damon no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundido , y a su vez percibió algo mas , miro por encima de su hombro , una sobra pudo captar de refilón , no perdió pisada de Tyler pero se giro quedando ahora de costado , siguió observando todo , y captando cada movimiento que hiciera vibrar las partículas del aire , aquella concentración de inspeccionar cada rincón , fue interrumpida por un aplauso , retorcido de ironía "clap , clap" se sintió dos veces de forma seca y sin mucha alegría

- ¿Cómo esta mi querido amigo de aventuras?- la pregunta provenía acompañada de una voz dulzona , pero frívola , de esas voces que pueden llegar a gustarle a alguien pero que a su vez de tan lúgubres, pueden ser intimidantes .

Damon se volvió hacia donde aquel individuo que le hablaba estaba

– Y yo que pensaba que ya eras polvo viejo- comento con la simpleza y burla a flor de piel , dirigiéndose hacia la pared y colocando sus espalda contra esta , quedaba en una posición perfecta para observar tanto a Tyler como al otro hombre

– Salvatore..mmm… son dos , ¿Dónde esta tu hermanito del alma? ¿ a caso ya por fin te pudiste deshacer de el?- pregunto con la misma voz sombría aquel hombre , el cual se movió en dirección a una mesa amplia que se extendía con amplitud por aquella habitación donde estaban ;de un salto se sentó sobre la superficie pulida de la madera y miro intensamente a Damon esperando respuestas.- Así parece ¿no?- Damon siguió con el juego irónico y de paso hizo como que miraba en el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta – No , aquí no esta, tal vez el chico lobo lo tenga en sus bolsillos ¿no crees?- paso de una sonrisa ladeada y cargada de satisfacción ante la cara de enojo de sus interlocutores a una seriedad preocupante , los miro fijamente por unos segundos y prosiguió - ¿Qué quieren?, ¿y que demonios hacen ustedes dos como niñas exploradoras aliadas? ¿he?- pregunto siguiendo con los ataques escondidos bajo ironía.

-Damon .. cielos- reprocho el hombre poniendo una cara asqueada a la actitud de su agasajado - ¿Estos años te han cambiado? ¿Dónde quedo la cortesía que nos identificaba?- no permitió que Damon si quiera dijera una vocal , cuando de una movimiento ágil , y veloz lo tomo de la garganta elevando a Damon ligeramente del suelo pero evitando que sus pies tocaran el mismo – Damon , Damon , Damon …sabes a lo que he venido , no eres el único interesado en la pequeña iglesia de este pueblito- soltó el cuello de Damon , dejando que el cuerpo de este se desplomara al suelo .

Llevando su mano a su garganta y dándose masajes , clavo su mirada en aquel hombre que ya poco le agradaba - ¿Qué sabes de esa iglesia?- el hombre río a carcajadas- ¿Qué se?, lo mismo que tu , solo que creo tener la llave a ese tesoro tan preciado que ambos queremos – Damon se levanto del suelo con una cara que marcaba tener poca paciencia – Ni se te ocurra mentir sobre eso, ¿ y el felpudo con patas que tiene que ver en esto?-Pregunto con desprecio, el hombre enarco una ceja pero no rió – Las noches de luna llena pueden ser problemáticas para los hombres lobo , pero bien usadas pueden , desatrancar puerta al mas allá- dijo a forma de acertijo - ¿Tyler ayudarnos en abrir la tumba?..no veo como – despectivamente sonó Damon ante esa ultima frase – Oye , ni se te ocurra dirigirte nuevamente a mi de esa forma-interrumpió Tyler dando unos pasos de forma torpemente agrandada y creyendo que sus músculos podrían contra Damon - ¿Qué?..¿me mataras? – Tan rápido como imperceptible , el rostro de Damon estaba cerca del de Tyler , elevando sus labios de forma amenazadora mostrando sus colmillos que ampliamente se podían ver- Inténtalo- amenazo sin pensarlo dos veces , Tyler bufo y se alejo – ¡Damon! , Vasta… el es nuestro aliado , no nuestro enemigo –Damon miro de reojo al tipo aquel y luego volvió su mirada a Tyler- ¿Y tu que ganas con todo esto?- Tyler le miro con asco y rabia contenida - No es de tu incumbencia- Damon lo tomo de la chaqueta – Te eh preguntado algo – volvió a insinuar Damon mientras movía la cabeza a los lados y una sonrisa irónica y llena de ira se plantaba en sus labios – Mis antepasados fueron acecinados por los habitantes de este pueblo luego de descubrir el secreto de la familia Smallwood, este pueblo me va y me vienen, deben pagar por lo que le hicieron sufrir a mi familia ; mas mi familia es de las mas antiguas en este pueblo de cuarta y nadie les tiene en cuenta – comento de corrido Tyler mirando con ira a Damon , afirmando cada palabra que sonaba vengativamente .

Damon observo sin preocupación poniendo un gesto de poca importancia a lo que aquel chico decía, no tenia el mas mínimo interés en él certeramente – Digamos que les creo, digamos que me uno a ustedes , supongamos que abrimos la tumba , supongamos que no existe ninguna traba en esto – Mientras decía cada palabra remarcando el digamos y el supongamos , Damon fue acercándose al hombre de misteriosa presencia – Vladimir , ¿que es lo que tu ganas? …- levanto un dedo en forma de evitar cualquier contestación apresurada- ah ah ah… ni se te ocurra decir que es por que quieres vengarte de este pueblo , bien se que tu no tienes interés en lo que paso aquí o nada, así que mas te vale que tengas una respuesta coherente a todo esto querido amigo- era imposible para alguien escuchar aquella conversación sin que le hirviera la sangre ante el tono empleado de cada uno de los integrantes de aquel lugar.

-¿A caso eso tiene alguna importancia? De todas formas si lo que a ti te interesa es ..- miro a Damon con una sonrisa ladeada- Revivir a la joven y hermosa Katherine, ella tan divertida, y ..atrevida ¿no lo crees?-ante aquellas palabras Damon frunció el ceño y propino un gruñido seco - ¿Para que quieres abrir esa tumba?- volvió a repetir

-A bueno , parece que el contacto con tantos humanos y no para alimentarte te esta haciendo mal querido Damon, aburrido – comento Vladimir – Pero esta bien te diere lo que quiero con la iglesia al encontrar la forma de revivir a Katherine reviviera junto a ella un ejercito completo , vampiros , y semi-humanos – ambos miraron de reojo a Tyler – quiero poder Damon , Poder, ser el vampiro con mas poder en todo el mundo, todos ganamos Damon , Tyler revindica su familia , tu a tu amada , yo poder , ¿Qué mejor trato que este?- Vladimir ciertamente sonaba espeluznantemente mortal , Damon llevo una mano a su mentón y no dijo ni una palabra , hasta que luego de un rato se le ocurrió hacer otra pregunta – Supongamos que acepto unirme a la causa , ¿Dónde esta Stefan?-Los negros ojos de Vladimir retintinearon con un brillo lleno de oscuridad

-Oh..que …mmm ...!Amor de hermano pude sentir!- exclamo con absoluta ironía – Damon no pierdes lo chistoso , por poco y me lo creo , fíjate que bueno eres en estas cosas- comento incrédulo ante tal acto Vladimir , pero Damon no lo sintió así , corrió hacia Vladimir pero antes de que Damon pudiera tocarle Tyler alzo por el aire a Damon y lo tiro contra la mesa que mucho antes Vladimir ocupaba , al caer Damon sobre esta , la mesa cedió bajo el peso de él , y una de las astillas de esta se clavo en su pierna –¡Aggg!, ¡demonios!- exclamo dolorido Damon mientras se incorporaba , la madera era de la típica estructura que a un vampiro le hacia daño , por lo cual al clavarse en su pierna poco mas propino un dolor parecido a morir en cámara lenta , se quito la astilla de gran tamaño de la pierna propinando un alarido bastante fuerte y lanzo esta hacia un costado lejos de él , el rostro de Damon cambio por competo entre el dolor sus ojos estaban rojos como la Sangre dejando tan solo ver un iris claro en el interior mas profundo de sus ojos , a la vez que el amoratado de sus parpados y debajo del ojo se acentuaba mas – No me desafíes Damon , tu eres un pequeño inocente contra mi , así que no te recomiendo que me intentes hacer algo , siempre terminaras mal- tras comentar aquello Vladimir chasqueo los dedos y como si de un llamado se tratara Tyler le siguió hasta el umbral que daba paso al exterior de la casa – Damon fue un honor volvernos a ver , pronto tendrás noticias de mi , y cuando las tengas espero que estemos a punto de entrar a la iglesia … ¿Qué irónico no lo crees?...vampiros en la iglesia ¡jajaja!- rió con ganas y desapareció por el umbral hacia el oscuro exterior seguido de Tyler quien también se perdió al igual que el vampiro , Damon siguió retorciéndose en el suelo aun dolorido- Demonios , demonios- exclamaba una y otra vez , solo había sacado algo en concreto , primero que su hermano Stefan estaba en algún lugar atrapado a manos de Vladimir , y segundo que tenia que tomar una decisión importante , ¿Kat o Elena y Stefan?

Ante aquello suspiro y se dejo caer rendido en el suelo , quedo observando el techo del lugar por un largo rato , las ideas le aturdían y las conclusiones mas aun , deseaba como siempre tener a Katherine, pero algo le decía que eso era pasado y Elena y su pequeño hermano lo necesitaban , se encontraba en una verdadera cruzada que no tenia salida alguna ,debía elegir y pronto . No lo dudo mas y se levanto del suelo , el lugar estaba como si de un huracán hubiera pasado por allí , todo destruido peor eso era lo menos importante ahora subió las escaleras y se cambio de ropa pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía descansar , a demás a tan altas horas de la noche no podía hacer nada .

Se tiro en la cama donde unas cuantas horas atrás había estado Elena ,c reyo por un momento que el dulce aroma de ella aun invadía sus pulmones , tras aquellos , la mañana se volvió a asomar rápidamente el sol ingresaba por la ventana .

Damon había quedado dormido tras aquel desvarío de su mente , se despertó y tan pronto como vio el nuevo día , descendió por las escaleras , vestía una elegante camisa negra con los primeros botones desprendidos , un pantalón a tono y zapatos que hacían un fascinante juego y un deleite a la vista de cualquier chica a decir verdad era como ver ese hombre perfecto parecerse de la nada aunque ¿existe hombre perfecto?... "Ciertamente y ese se llama Damon Salvatore" Damon se contesto en su subconsciente con un ego supremo , mientras salía del destruido Hall de la casa Salvatore en dirección al Instituto Robert E. Lee…


	6. Chapter 6

**Deseo**

Dos horas tres horas , cinco y así fueron pasando los minutos y minutos en el reloj que descansaba en la mesa de noche de Elena, después de aquel día del accidente , el extraño comportamiento de Damon , y su ultima sonrisa antes de salir de aquella casa la habían dejado confundida ,aterrorizada por lo que pudo percibir ante la cercanía de aquel galante chico, no podía sacar de su mente que casi lo besaba, y que el lo había evitado" ¡Gracias a Dios! " sino debía estar volviéndose loca estaba cerca ,a parte muchas cosas rondaba en su mente , como el hecho conflictivo de que lo hubiera evitado también estaba el porque habiéndola tenido tan vulnerable frente a el no la había matado , si al fin y al cabo de aquella manera seria un obstáculo menos en su vida.

La mente de Elena daba mil revoluciones por segundo , no podía mas , fue así que prácticamente se mantuvo en vela durante toda la noche apenas pescando el sueño en las ultimas horas, fue así también que cuando sonó el despertador a las 7:00 de la mañana poco mas tenia ganas de romperlo con un martillo a modo de dibujito animado.

Por el rostro perfecto de Elena ahora se podían ver claros signos de cansancio , sus ojos demostraban pequeñas hebras rojizas y a penas un poco de ojeras.

Se levanto dirigiéndose al baño ,no sin antes observar la ventana, ya a estas alturas temía ver la figura negra y enigmática de un cuervo posado en alguna parte , suspiro aliviada al notar que no existía nada mas que sus cortinas danzantes por el aire.

"Aire", acto reflejo a esto, casi corrió a la ventana y la cerro de sopetón, no quería correr ningún riesgo innecesario.

Tras darse una buena ducha tomándose su tiempo salio del baño y colocándose una remera de una tonalidad rojo oscuro, pantalones de Jeans , sus deportivos y para rematar una campera negra , tomo mientras se dirigía a la salida de su habitación su mochila , bajo las escaleras las cuales le conducieron al Hall de la casa allí el lugar estaba desierto, frunció el seño ligeramente he hizo una mueca sin importancia que curvaron sus labios. Tras investigar el cuarto de su hermano y buscar a Jenna , nada absolutamente nada , su rostro demostró confusión pero decidió evitar tomar caminos equívocos al respecto, tras cerrar la puerta con llave se dirigió al instituto Robert E. Lee…

Mientras Elena iba saliendo a la acera frente a su casa uno de sus vecinos le ofreció para acercarla al instituto , ella en principio dudo por el simple hecho de que ya estaba desconfiando de toda persona , pero de igual forma asedio al ver el rostro del anciano que le sonreía con aquella apaciguada mueca que eran sus labios " es solo mi vecino que lo conozco de hace mucho , Elena te estas volviendo paranoica" , aquellas palabras se las repitió mientras entraba al auto del anciano , y se abrochaba el cinturón , a estas alturas los accidentes que había tenido en su vida ya la podían dejar mas que histérica frente a los autos sin embargo se hallaba a pesar de todo tranquila , suspiro dejándose semi- rendida en el asiento del copiloto mientras el hombre conducía por el camino indicado. Elena no paraba de pensar , comenzó a seguir las líneas que bordeaban la calle apoyando levemente la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana del auto , en principio no pensó en nada pero al cerrar los ojos , comenzó como quien dice a soñar despierta .

Nuevamente en aquella cama se encontraba sentada cruzada de brazos con un gesto extraño en ella , como de niña pequeña ,jamás ella haría tal gesto, era extraño "¿Por qué pensaba eso? No importa…" siguió en aquella posición hasta que sintió unos pasos , la puerta se abrió lentamente dejado un mágico silencio que descendió como la neblina aparece sin darte cuenta y te inunda .

Una masculina figura ingreso , inundando aquel momento de seducción , pues el mismo portador de aquellos pasos seguros , emanaba diversión , seducción sin mas nada que una simple sonrisa ladeada en su rostro que marcaba cada una de las líneas que iban diferenciando sus facciones de los demás . Elena instintivamente mordió su labio inferior mas por un momento se sintió culpable , ¿Dónde quedaba Stefan en todo esto?, simplemente desaparecía no lo podía evitar.

Damon esta vez no parecía retroceder mucho menos tomar en cuenta de que su hermano podía llegar ,"era una muy vaga posibilidad dado que hacia ya treo o cuatro días , había perdido la cuenta ,que no aparecía" , eso hizo sentir mas culpabilidad a Elena , Stefan estaba en alguna parte tal vez en peligro su vida y ella … estaba en la lucha de el odio y el deseo , ¿odiaba a quien estaba acercándose o tan solo seria una mascara que inconcientemente ella ponía para no darle la razón?... "No , No no podía estar pensando aquellas cosas , no podía estar deseando que aquel ser se acercara mas rápido , no podía estar a punto de perderse en sus ojos , y mucho menos comenzando a desear , desear tantas cosas que no podría enumerarlas en tan solo un minuto… ¡Demonios!", por una milésima de seguro se hallo pensando de que tal vez Damon le estuviera manipulando los pensamientos , y no pensaba en mas nada que un deseo creciente , ¿Hasta que momento y como saldría de esa situación?.

Se hizo esa pregunta y es como que agravara la situación pues ahora se había notado justamente posando sus iris oscuros sobre aquellos carnosos labios , labios que la hacían comenzar a pensar que si no los tenia cerca moriría , supo que el se había dado cuenta de su actitud pues de una aparente seriedad , una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Damon .Inevitablemente soltó un largo suspiro dejándose perder en los demás detalles de su rostro. Subió a penas un poco para encontrarse con aquella perfecta nariz , bien definida , con curvas suaves que se perdían en los contornos perfectos de su rostro , mas era masculina pero jamás pasando a lo grotesco , eso ciertamente nunca se encontraría . Sus mejillas bañadas en un ligero rosa pálido , una pregunta que jamás se había hecho pero que ahora centrando su atención a aquellos detalles , se daba cuenta siempre poseía un ligero rosa en aquel cutis extremadamente dotado de hermosura, no quedo en aquel detalle cuando siguió ascendiendo su mirada para juntar sus miradas en una directa conversación , sus ojos , aquellos ojos que siempre poseían un enigma continuo , y que de tan claros hacia que te perdieras pensando de que podrías caer y caer en un abismo , no podía darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba solo estaba ella y Damon mas nadie , y nadie les interrumpiría .

Cada paso de el parecía demorar una eternidad no podía esperar a que se acercara , solo decidió levantarse ligeramente de la cama y tomo a Damon de la chaqueta , "Claro era imposible que ese detalle faltara , su chaqueta de cuero aquella que no podía quedarle con tal perfección a nadie mas".

Lo atrajo hacia ella haciendo que se tirara en la cama , no parecía real lo que estaba ocurriendo sin mas era un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa , Damon presento en principio algo de confusión , pero luego aquella seductora y enigmática sonrisa volvió a florecer en sus labios , inevitable se perdió nuevamente en esos labios , que deseaba, si , deseaba besar , y no se lo pedía nadie era ella quien quería hacerlo .

Damon elevo una de sus manos hasta rozar la mejilla de Elena , su tacto levemente fresco al lado de la piel de Elena hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, ahora bien no estaba segura de que fuera su tacto frío o simplemente sentir el contacto de la piel de Damon rozar la de ella.

El deslizo sus dedos por todo el contorno de los labios de ella sin mencionar una palabra sus ojos se fijaron en aquella zona, y luego descendió hacia su cuello. Mientras Elena sin darse cuenta tenia los labios levemente abiertos , y el calido aliento de ella hacia que Damon lentamente se sintiera embriagado , y a su vez ella no podía reaccionar con ninguna tipo de razón , deslizo ambas manos por sobre la camisa de Damon, esta era de un negro satín , de una textura suave tanto como la ceda ,pero no era esa ceda la que quería rozar , Elena Gilbert conseguía lo que quería allí fue un detonante de su máxima intención , siguió deslizando sus manos hasta rozar el cuarto botón de la camisa de Damon dado que los otros tres ya estaban desabotonados , una costumbre que tenia Damon de mantener una forma desalineada pero a su vez elegante ¿Quién mas podría tener tan caprichoso estilo y lucir tan encantado?, Nadie esa era la respuesta absolutamente nadie , Damon suspiro y se acerco mas y mas a Elena ya casi nada los separaba pero Elena lo empuje sutilmente para que se retirara tan solo un poco desabotono aquella camisa lentamente haciendo que sus dedos rozaran con lentitud y escondido deseo el pecho de Damon , así llego hasta el ultimo botón , el cual estaba tan cerca de su abdomen que al rozarlo tuvo la leve impresión de que Damon se estremecía, tras aquella actitud deslizo sus manos ahora con completa libertad por el esculpido pecho de aquel perfecto hombre, era inexplicable , estaba sumergida por completo en aquella escena que no existía vida ninguna ecepto lo que pasaba allí dentro.

Damon dejo escapar un gemido involuntario , el cual hizo que esta elevara su mirada hacia los ojos de él. Se sorprendió pero no asusto , aquellos perfectos calaros ojos ahora eran increíblemente aterradores pero así de aterradores excitantes , no podía creer a que punto había llegado el deseo creciente que comenzaba a tener Elena tanto que hacia dar vuelcos a su estomago.

-Elena- pronuncio su nombre Damon con una voz ronca del deseo el también , era incontrolable pero lo peor era que no estaba seguro , ni el , ni ella de que era mas fuerte si la atracción incondicional por la sangre de Elena o verdaderamente sentía el deseo de ella de su esencia pero no de su sangre.

Esta vez fue Damon que tomo iniciativa y llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella sin perder contacto con su mirada hasta que fue tal el acercamiento que los labios de el rozaron su rosadas mejillas con lentitud, con aquellos húmedos labios que poseía Damon en ese momento , siguió recorriendo la curvas de Elena desde sus cintura hacia sus costillas y de paso elevando su remera a la vez que rozaba la piel de ella , Elena suspire ante aquel maravilloso toque , aquella suavidad , pero quería sentir lo que era Damon y no cuanto este se podía contener, por que ciertamente sentía que se estaba conteniendo.

Damon le quito la remera ahora quedando en la parte superior con tan solo el sostén de algún vestigio de ropa mientras aun conserva sus pantalones y demás, los labios de Damon recorrieron desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello deteniéndose en la parte palpitante de este , allí era donde corría con ligereza aquel dulce néctar de la vida aquel irresistible manjar para cualquier vampiro mas para Damon , y mas si el deseo estaba de por medio, volvió a besarla en el cuello , haciendo que aquel beso pareciera lento y eterno , Elena tragaba saliva sabia que estaba en un punto clave donde su vida podía correr riesgo pero..quería ese riesgo quería sentir a Damon , pero aun no había rozado sus labios , Elena tomo del rostro a Damon haciendo que este perdiera contacto con su cuello, Damon refunfuño pero luego se centro en el rostro de ella.

Los ojos de Elena no se despegaron de los de el que cada vez estaban mas rojos mas ardientes de deseo por alguna de las dos razones que ya sabia , pero al fin y al cabo era deseo , se acerco lentamente al rostro de el sin decir una palabra , y casi al punto en que sus labios se unían , Damon la aparto ligeramente , la miro serio y llevo una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Elena deslizo la mano con lentitud como memorizando cada longitud cada recoveco y miro su cuello donde percibía aquellos hermosos hilos azules , donde fluía la tan deliciosa sangre , no iba a mentir , tenia deseo de beber de ella , pero el deseo que Elena despertaba en el también era como hombre , y era inevitable , nuevamente de un ágil movimiento Damon se encontró besando aquella superficie cubierta de pequeñas venas y sin previo avios también lamió el cuello de Elena , a esta se le puso la piel de gallina ante tal acción , no se lo esperaba , pero le gustaba , Damon jadeo levemente pero parecía no poder seguir o ¿si?, la miro a los ojos relamiéndose los labios y Elena le brindo una sonrisa traviesa , incrédula de ella misma en ese preciso momento , Damon deslizo sus manos por las caderas de Elena sin previo aviso y a su oído susurro como un canto angelical y demoniaco a la vez …

-Elena…-un susurro arrastrado –Elena…- una octava mas fuerte que antes - ¡Elena!- Elena salto en el asiento del viejo auto de su vecino despavorida y miro a todo su alrededor encontrándose con el anciano rostro de su vecino

-Te quedaste dormida- la respiración de ella parecía un poco agitada , mas sintió la boca reseca – Me quede dormida disculpe- el anciano asintió- si así parece , ya llegamos- anuncio y sin mas despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza bajo del auto dirigiéndose al instituto pero en la puerta de aquel alguien la esperaba…


End file.
